DailyWorks  Oneshots
by Ihauntyourass
Summary: Verschiedene Kurzgeschichten.
1. Julia

"Julia!"  
Sein Blick fährt über ihre schmalen Schultern, über ihre langen blonden Haare, die sanft ihr Gesicht umrahmen und über ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen.

"Er war immer ein guter Junge. Höflich. Zurückhaltend. Intelligent - keine Frage."  
"Als er kleiner war, hat er immer den Hund der Nachbarn ausgeführt und ging für die alte Dame gegenüber Mittwochs einkaufen. Als er älter wurde, mähte er für ein Glas Limonade und Kekse jedem den Rasen, der es wollte. In der Schule - nur einsen."

"Hey."  
"Auf dem Nachhauseweg?"  
Julia nickt und sieht ihn an. Ihre blauen Augen strahlen eine Wärme aus, die Max Blut in Wallung bringt. Er liebt sie. Schon immer. "Soll ich dich begleiten?"  
Ihr Lächeln ist ansteckend und mit pochendem Herzen beobachtet er, wie ihre kleinen Grübchen sichtbar werden.

Unauffällig.  
"Der Max? Ein lieber Junge! Er hat letztes Jahr angefangen sich im Tierheim zu engagieren. Angeblich hat er über fünfzig Hunde und Katzen weiter vermittelt, zum Teil ans andere Ende Deutschlands!"  
Tierlieb. Freundlich. Keine Widerworte. Sehr erwachsen.

Es wird langsam dunkel. Der Wind bringt Julia zum Frösteln. Max sieht das und legt ihr seine Jacke um die Schultern. "Danke."  
Ihre Wangen sind rot und Max lächelt sein Max-Lächeln. Erfrischend. Sein Arm legt sich ebenfalls um sie. Sanft.

"Eine Freundin hatte der Max noch nicht, nein. Er meint die Mädchen in seinem Alter interessieren ihn nicht! Zu kindisch sagt er!"  
"Dieses Mädchen, Julia! Sie hat es ihm angetan, glaub ich. Wenn er sie sieht, funkeln seine Augen immer so schön!"

"Sollen wir noch einen kleinen Umweg gehen?", fragt Max und schaut zu Julia hinunter. Sie nickt und auf das Pochen seines Herzens lauschend biegt er auf den Weg in Richtung Park. Er findet es schön hier und um diese Uhrzeit sind meist nur ein zwei Jogger unterwegs. Ungestört.

"Mir war er schon immer ein bisschen unheimlich. Immer so perfekt. Als wir kleiner waren, hat er mir immer was von einem Lukas erzählt. Einem Freund. Als ich seine Mutter nach Lukas gefragt hab, war sie irritiert und meinte, dass sie keinen Lukas kenne."  
"Wie alt wart ihr da?"  
"Ich neun, er zehn."

"Es ist schön hier."  
Max sieht, wie Julias Blick über den kleinen Teich huscht. Ein paar Enten schwimmen darauf. Er lächelt breiter. 'Sie ist schöner.' Max nickt leicht. Sie gehen weiter.

"Ein einziges Mal hat er einen Jungen verprügelt. Da waren wir vierzehn."  
"Warum?"  
"Wegen Julia. Jemand hatte schlecht über sie geredet. Dabei war er immer so ruhig… Wenn es Ärger gab, war er der der geschlichtet hat."  
"Kannst du dir das erklären?"  
"Er wollte niemandem sagen, woher der Umschwung kam."

"Julia...?"  
Sie schaut zu ihm hoch, immer noch lächelnd. Als sich jedoch plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihre pressen, entgleisen ihr für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge. Ihre Hände stemmen sich gegen Max Brust. Max hört ihr Herz schlagen. 'Fester.'  
Max drückt sie an sich.

"Wir hatten Angst. Ulf fand ihn einmal in seinem Zimmer, wie er auf dem Bett lag, völlig starr und sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Aber er war allein. Er war völlig allein, aber er stritt sich!"

'Halt sie fest.'  
Julias Keuchen wird lauter, während sie spürt wie Max sie weiter nach hinten drückt. Die kleinen Äste der Büsche kratzen über ihre nackten Beine. Sie verheddert sich im Stoff ihres Rocks und stolpert rückwärts zurück. Max hält sie fest.  
"N-Nicht...! M-Max!"  
'Halt ihr den Mund zu.'

"Ein paar Freunde sagten, sie haben Julia mit Max nach Hause gehen sehen, da waren wir beruhigt. Wir dachten sie gingen spazieren."  
"Sie haben die Polizei also nicht gerufen, als sie nachts noch immer nicht zu Hause war?"  
"Sie ist so jung gewesen…und das zwischen ihr und Max etwas war, haben alle gemerkt, w-wir dachten…w-wir dachten..."

"Max...! Hnng..!"  
Seine Finger legen sich auf ihren Mund, während seine andere Hand damit beschäftigt ist ihren Rock nach oben zu schieben. Er sieht die Angst in ihren Augen. 'Mach weiter.'  
Er wollte nicht.  
'Sie will es.'  
Wollte sie nicht.  
'Du willst sie.'  
Er wollte sie.

"Wann haben sie die Polizei gerufen?"  
"Max kam abends allein nach Hause. Wir dachten er hat Julia noch nach Hause gebracht, aber waren etwas unruhig, weil er so durcheinander wirkte."  
"Durcheinander?"  
"Er war kaum ansprechbar. Immer wieder rieb er sich die Stirn. Er wollte nicht sagen was passiert war."  
"Und dann?"

"B-Bitte.."  
Ihr leises Wimmern ließ einen Schauer durch seinen Körper rauschen. Alles in seinem Kopf schrie nein. ...Nein. Nicht alles.  
'Siehst du?' Sie schluchzte, als er in sie eindrang. Er blieb stumm.

"Julias Mutter rief nochmal an und wollte wissen ob wir etwas Neues wüssten."  
"Was passierte dann?"  
"Wir versuchten mit Max zu reden."  
"Weiter."  
"Er saß allein im Zimmer und starrte die Wand an. Er flüsterte Dinge, wir konnten ihn nicht verstehen."

Es ist jetzt dunkel. Die Straßenlaterne am Weg ist orange. Max spürt, wie sein Körper zuckt. Spürt wie sie zittert. Angst.

"M-Mein Mann hat versucht mit ihm zu reden. Max reagierte nicht. Als wir ihn fragten ob etwas mit Julia passiert sei, begann er zu schreien. E-Er schrie wie am Spieß. H-Hörte n-nicht mehr a-auf und..."

Seine Finger legen sich fest um ihren Hals. Drücken zu und er spürt den Widerstand ihrer Luftröhre. Das leichte Knacken ist zu spüren. Sie röchelt leise. Sein Kopf schwirrt. Schwirrt. Schwirrt.

"Wir holten die Polizei. Die brachten ihn aufs Revier, ein Psychologe wurde dazu gezogen."  
"Wie ging es weiter?"  
"Max erzählte ständig etwas von einem Lukas."  
"Wann fand man Julia?"  
"Am nächsten Morgen."

Es hat begonnen zu regnen. Ihre blonden Haare wirken schmutzig. Ihre Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Noch immer schimmern Tränen in ihren Augen. Max sieht auf seine Hände und schluckt schwer.  
'Du bist ein Monster.'  
"Nein."  
'Du bist ein dreckiges, perverses Monster.'  
"NEIN!"

"Die Autopsie hat ergeben, dass Julia mehrfach vergewaltigt und dann erwürgt wurde, richtig."  
"H-Hören sie auf...!"  
"Psshh… Ja."  
"Man brachte ihn in eine Nervenheilanstalt, oder?"  
"Ja. Sicherheitsverwahrung. Schwere Schizophrenie."  
"Ich verstehe. Danke für das Gespräch."

Die weißen Wände sind angenehm. Glatt. In der Raufasertapete hatte er sie immer gesehen. Ihr Gesicht. Ihre Hände. Jetzt sieht er sie nur noch, wenn es dunkel wird und im Zimmer Schatten sind. Er sieht sie nachts, wenn er träumt. Aber Lukas regelt das schon. Lukas hat es immer geregelt. Max schließt die Augen, spürt dem Morphium nach, dass quälend lähmend durch seinen Körper rauscht. Ruhe. 


	2. Morgen

Das Ticken des Weckers reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Ein genauer Blick darauf sagt mir, das es 11Uhr ist. Mittags. Die Sonne scheint in mein Zimmer und prickelt leicht auf meiner Haut. "..."  
Ich brauche nicht hinzusehen um zu bemerken, dass du nicht neben mir liegst. Dein ruhiges Atmen fehlt. Und selbst wenn du bereits auf wärst, fehlt der Geruch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Für einen Moment kommt so etwas wie Wehmut in mir auf. Ich bleibe liegen, genieße die sanfte Brise die durch das offene Fenster weht und über meinen fast nackten Körper streicht. Draußen zwitschern ein paar Vögel und unten auf der Straße höre ich Auto um Auto vorbeifahren. Aus der Nachbarwohnung dringt dumpfe HipHop-Musik. Nichts Schlechtes, kein Rap oder sinnloses Gebrabbel. Es hat Melodie und ich bekomme eine leichte Gänsehaut. Langsam setze ich mich auf. Fühle mich träge. Alles in mir weigert sich, der Realität ins Auge zu blicken, doch als mein Blick durchs Zimmer huscht, bringen auch meine Verdrängungskünste nichts mehr. Deine Schranktür steht auf. Leer. Deine Schuhe an der Ecke sind weg. Auf der Kommode fehlt dein Aftershave, dein Parfüm und neben dem Spiegel fehlen deine Krawatten. Nur noch der seichte Duft deines Weichspülers hängt in der Luft und einen Moment atme ich tief durch. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und blicke auf die leere Seite des Betts. Perfekt gemacht. Keine einzige Falte in der Bettdecke und das Kissen wirkt wie frisch aus einer Waschmittelwerbung geklaut. Ich konnte deinen Ordnungsfimmel noch nie leiden, aber das du plötzlich einfach weg bist...ist genauso schwer zu realisieren. Einfach weg. Das ein einfaches "Es ist aus." das Leben so auf den Kopf stellen kann. Eine erneute Brise lässt mich frösteln und mich seufzend streckend sehe ich aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf die Stadt. Das Gefühl der Freiheit das mich in diesem Moment erobert, wirkt berauschend. Ich lächle. Trotzdem...dein Kaffee wird mir fehlen. 


	3. Supernatural  Dunkelheit

Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Durch die Jalousien fiel diffuses Licht. Sam starrte zur Decke, zwanghaft, um die Schatten nicht zu sehen, die in den Ecken und unter seinem Bett herumkrochen.  
"Dean...?"  
Keine Antwort. Sie w rden Dean nicht kriegen - aber ihn. Ihn holten sie sich sicherlich. "..."  
Panik stieg in ihm auf. Das Dr hnen in seinen Ohren machte ihn wahnsinnig. Das ist das Blut hatte er in der Schule gelernt. Und das wiederum pumpte sein Herz. Und wenn er aufgeregt war schlug es schnell, wie jetzt. Er war aber nicht aufgeregt. Er war doch gar nicht aufgeregt, er hatte einfach nur Angst. Ob Angst auch zu Aufregung z hl-  
Das Knirschen aus Richtung Schrank lie Sam erneut zusammenzucken und fest die Augen zukneifend schl pfte er unter die Decke. Das leise Schnarchen seines Bruders wirkte beruhigend - doch die Ger usche aus dem Schrank konnte es nicht vertreiben.  
"Dad..?"  
Er musste ihn fragen. Lieber w rde er sich eigentlich die Zunge abbei en, aber ...das Ding im Schrank. So schnell es ging schwang Sam die Bettdecke beiseite, huschte aus dem Bett und tapste mit nackten Sohlen ber das kalte Parkett zum Bett seines Vaters. Er setzte sich auf den Rand. F e hoch. Die Angst das etwas unterm Bett ihn packen w rde...zu gro . "Dad...!"  
John schreckte auf, eine Hand unter dem Kopfkissen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte Sam Angst, einen Moment sp ter jedoch wirkt sein Vater verwirrt.  
"Sam...? Sammy, was ist denn los?"  
Er w rde nicht weinen. Er w rde -NICHT- weinen...!  
"Da ist etwas in meinem Schrank Dad..."  
Einen Moment lang sah man Vorsicht ihn Johns Blick. Pr fend an seinen G rtel greifend ging er zum Schrank, ffnete die Schrankt re und - nichts. Er seufzte - Sam f hlte sich schrecklich. "Sam, komm mal her."  
Er wollte nicht - trotzdem setzte er seine F e erneut auf den kalten Boden, ignorierte Angst und G nsehaut und trat an die Seite seines Vaters. Nichts im Schrank. Gar nichts. Nur ein paar Fussel und ein paar Kleidungsst cke.  
"Nichts, siehst du Sammy?"  
Johns L cheln war nachsichtig, als er Sammy hochhob und ihn zur ck auf sein Bett setzte.  
"Hast du noch Angst?"  
Sam nickte, den Blick gesenkt. Er sch mte sich. Als er Rascheln und kurz darauf metallisches Klicken vernahm schaute er doch auf. Die Pistole gl nzte leicht im Licht das durch die Jalousien fiel. Zu seinem Dad sehend nahm er die Waffe in die Hand. Mit der Fingerspitze strich er ber die Gravierung. .45.  
"Falls das Ding wieder auftaucht, wei t du was du zu tun hast, Junge."  
Die gro e Hand auf seinem Kopf wirkte nur einen Moment beruhigend. Angst hatte er trotzdem noch - doch jetzt auch vor dem Ding in seiner Hand. 


	4. Weiß

Weiß. Alles hier ist weiß. Du konntest weiß noch nie leiden. Deine Lieblingsfarbe war blau. Deswegen hab ich dir Veilchen mitgebracht. Zwar mehr Lila, aber immerhin ...  
Die Uhr tickt. Ich schaue hinauf und beobachte für einen Moment wie der Zeiger unruhig weiter zuckt. Mein Kopf tut weh. Die Haut deiner Hand ist kalt. Kalt aber weich. Ich spüre deinen langsamen Puls und lasse meinen Blick über dich wandern.  
Viel zu weiß.

Der Lärm des Verkehrs ist ohrenbetäubend, die Sonne brennt vom Himmel. Ein kühler Wind weht und verschafft mir ein wenig Linderung. Meine Gedanken sind bei dir. Heute Abend sehen wir uns nicht, da du mit deinen Freundinnen verabredet bist. Es wäre auffällig, würdest du mich auch einladen - immerhin haben wir offiziell nichts mit einander zu tun. ...Gar nichts. Die Plastiktüte die ich trage schneidet leicht ein und ich nehme sie in die andere Hand.

Ich höre die Schritte auf dem Gang und spüre den Blick der Schwester auf meinem Rücken. Sehe ihr mitleidiges Lächeln in Gedanken. Wir haben eine Abmachung. Sie erzählt deinen Eltern nicht, dass ich oft hier bin. Diese Woche schwänze ich zum dritten Mal die letzten zwei Stunden. Ich bin nur vormittags hier. Manchmal ein wenig nachmittags, doch da sind meistens deine Eltern und deine anderen Freundinnen und Freunde hier. Sie stehen neben deinem Bett und weinen. Oder unterhalten sich leise mit dir, auch wenn sie ganz genau wissen, dass du keine Antwort mehr geben wirst. Ich mag kein weiß. Weiß ist kalt. Steril. Weiß hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Mit uns. Mit allem. Keine Küsse, keine Umarmungen, keine Nähe. Weiß ist mir fremd. Ich will dich zurück.

Plötzlich stehst du auf der anderen Straßenseite, umgeben von drei anderen Mädchen. Ihr redet und lacht - dein Blick fällt auf mich und dein Lächeln wird breiter. Ich lächle ebenfalls. Würden uns die anderen Leute hier auf der Straße Aufmerksamkeit schenken, würden sie sich vielleicht wundern warum zwei unterschiedliche Mädchen wie wir und so verliebt anschauen. Verliebt. Ich spüre wie meine Wangen rot werden, du schaust dich kurz nach deinen Freundinnen um, ich gehe ein Stück weiter. Wenn wir gleich schnell laufen, kommen wir zeitgleich am Zebrastreifen an. In solchen Momenten rast mein Herz immer wie wild.

Steril. So unglaublich steril.  
Seit du hier so liegst bist du mir fremd geworden. Und doch zieht sich in meiner Brust alles zusammen, wenn ich an das denke was war. Doch du bist nicht mehr hier. Nur noch deine Hülle. Da drin ist nichts mehr. Das Lächeln ist weg. Die Grübchen die ich so liebte. Deine seidigen Haare. Doch nicht das Mädchen in das ich mich verliebte. Leer. Steril. Weiß. ...vielleicht sollte ich gehen. Es ist schon bald mittag.

Du betrittst den Zebrastreifen vor mir und ich beschleunige meine Schritte. Deine Freundinnen sind zu beschäftigt sich mit ihren neuen Handtaschen zu rühmen, als das sie deinen intensiven Blick bemerken würden. Sie stehen noch auf der Straße, du gehst weiter.  
Bremsen quietschen. Dein Lächeln schwindet. Überraschung.

Ich wage kaum dich anzufassen. Du wirkst so zerbrechlich. Auch wenn du nicht mehr hier drin bist. Ich spüre das. Keine Wärme, kein Kribbeln. Weiß. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum es so kommen musste. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag einkaufen gehen? Warum haben deine Freundinnen dich nicht genug beschäftigt! Warum musstest du wegen mir …wegen mir über diese Straße gehen...?

Blut. Schock. Die Leute schreien, jemand neben mir ruft mit dem Handy den Krankenwagen. Mein Herz rast, ich stehe einfach nur da, jemand schubst mich beiseite und läuft auf die Straße zu dir. Du liegst einfach nur da. Die Augen geschlossen. In meinem Kopf herrscht Leere.

Die Schwester kommt herein und reicht mir ein Taschentuch. Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ich weine. Es tut so weh. Die ersten Tage war da gar nichts. Keine Wut. Keine Trauer. Kein Schmerz. Dann brach die Welt über mir zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ich bin jeden Tag hier, weißt du...? Aber du nicht. Ich spüre es. Doch wo soll ich hin? Ich kann dich doch nicht hier allein lassen. Es ist so verzwickt. So kompliziert. Ich will bei dir sein, aber eigentlich bist du gar nicht mehr hier und doch irgendwie schon. "Sie sollten langsam gehen. Ihre Eltern kommen gleich wieder schätze ich. Desinfizieren sie sich bitte beim nächsten Mal die Hände, sollten sie hereinkommen."  
Ihr Ton ist freundlich, aber streng. Ja. Desinfizieren. Irgendetwas mit deinem Immunsystem. Das da drin niemand mehr ist, ist deinen Eltern egal. Sie sagen nicht Leb wohl sondern retten sich in sinnlose Hoffnungen. Du bist weg. Weg.

Man brachte dich weg. Zwei Stunden später stand ich immer noch dort. Erst als mich ein Polizist mit sanfter Gewalt nach Hause brachte, kam wieder Bewegung in meinen Körper. In meinem Zimmer angekommen und meine überbesorgte Mutter abgeschüttelt betrachte ich das Bild von uns beiden auf der Apfelplantage. Du hast es schön dort gefunden. Immer. Und niemand wusste davon. Von den Äpfeln. Oder von uns.

Ich ging nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus. Zwei Wochen ist es jetzt her. Zwei Wochen. Vor zwei Tagen wurden die Maschinen abgestellt. Du hast offiziell aufgehört zu atmen. In der Schule halten sie einen Gottedienst ab. Ich glaube nicht an Gott. Warum auch? Erst gibt er einem nach Jahren der Einsamkeit und Depression jemanden den man lieben kann, der einen liebt und dann hat er nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn dir wieder zu nehmen. Viele die dich kannten weinen. Die die dich nicht kannten, sitzen einfach nur da und wirken unglaublich betroffen. Ich weine nicht. Verkneife es mir. Immerhin kenne ich dich nicht. Nicht offiziell. Gar nicht. Niemals. Jetzt stehe ich hier mitten im Trubel. Und du bist einfach weg.

The problem about secret girlfriends is, you are not allowed to cry, when they get hit by cars. 


	5. Schweben

Das monotone Rauschen der vorbeifahrenden Autos dringt schon lange nicht mehr zu Anna durch. Alles was zählt ist der Asphalt unter ihren Füßen und die vereinzelten Dosen, Prospekte und Kaugummis, denen es auszuweichen gilt. Rythmisch klopft der Regen auf ihre langen Haare, ihre Schultern und auf die Welt um sie herum. Die Nässe, fällt ihr nicht auf. Jemand rempelt sie an, ihr Blick gleicht einem verschreckten Reh, als sie zurückweicht und den hochgewachsenen Mann anstarrt.  
"Pass doch auf!"  
Sie antwortet nicht, hastet weiter, die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Jeans vergraben.  
Verlassen - Verloren - Vergessen. Die dreckig graue Mauer zu ihrer Rechten ist ihr vertrauter als alles andere. Kaugummi. Graffiti. Immer noch Graffiti. Einschussloch. Graffiti. Dreck. Dann hört die Mauer auf und macht einem Eingang Platz. Die rostrote Tür quietscht, als Anna sie aufstößt und in den miefigen Flur stakst. Sie rutscht beinahe aus, auf einer der Pfützen, doch sie hält sich am Geländer fest und geht weiter, Stufe für Stufe die Treppen nach oben. Sie bemerkt den Müll nicht, der sich in den Gängen bis unter die Decke stapelt. Sie bemerkt auch nicht den Verwesungsgeruch aus Apartement 234, in dem seit drei Wochen eine alte Dame von der Decke baumelt, noch immer krampfhaft ihren Abschiedsbrief umklammernd, den wohl nie jemand lesen wird. Sie bemerkt nicht die abgemagerte Katze, die sie vorwurfsvoll anmaunzt, als sie gegen einen der Müllsäcke stößt und eine Dose geräuschvoll hinausfällt. Erst die weiße, abgenutzte Tür mit der Nummer 332 fällt ihr wieder auf. Sie klopft. Einen Moment geht es, dann wird der Riegel zurückgeschoben. Niemand öffnete die Tür - Anna stößt sie einfach auf und geht hinein. Der Teppichboden unter ihren hochhackigen, schlammbraunen Schuhen sinkt ein und gibt ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich. Es riecht nach Magensäure. Nach Alkohol und abgestandenem Bier. Aber auch nach Rauch. Ihre müden Augen huschen durch die kleine Wohnung und fokussieren sich auf die schmutzige Couch. Es stört sie schon lange nicht mehr, dass Kakerlaken darunter hervorschießen, wenn man sich setzt. Es stört sie nicht mehr, dass der Kerl neben ihr in ihr Dekolltee greift, ein Bündel Scheine hervorzieht und kurz neckend in ihren linken Nippel kneift. Alles was zählt ist die Kerze vor ihr, der Löffel und der kleine Würfel darauf. Alles was zählt, ist der feine Rauch der aufsteigt, als sie den Löffel übers Feuer hält, wartet und die Flüssigkeit in eine der schmutzigen Spritzen aufzieht, die auf dem Tisch neben verschimmelten Pizzaresten und einem überquellenden Aschenbecher liegt. Alles was zählt ist die Nadel, die sich kaum spürbar in ihre Armbeuge gräbt. Alles was zählt ist das feine Prickeln, dass sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitet. Einen Moment Ruhe. Sie hält die Luft an. Leichter Schwindel. Sie kippt zur Seite, auf den Schoß des Kerls, der laut lacht und ihr auf den Hintern schlägt. Doch Anna ist das egal. Jetzt...jetzt kann sie schweben. 


End file.
